


Dangan-Prom (V3)

by CelestiaL0331



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestiaL0331/pseuds/CelestiaL0331
Summary: The cast of V3 attends their school prom! Shipping ensues. Everyone is in their 10th anniversary outfits for this!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The room was alive with chatter and music as the Ultimates milled about. Given how wealthy Hope's Peak was, it was a bit of a surprise that their prom was taking place in the school gymnasium. Nobody was exactly complaining, though. They'd hired an Ultimate DJ alumni, the decor was splendid, and the catering exceptional.

Not everyone seemed to want to bask in all of that, apparently. Two young students had slipped outside, and were now secluded behind the gym.

"Kichi... The hell is this about?"

"Well, you see... I wanted to confess my undying love for you, Momota-Chan!"

"Kokichi... We've been dating for two months."

A huge smile spread across Kokichi's face.

"Nishishi! Yep! But I wanted to say it again! I love you, and I'm super-duper happy to have such a handsome and amazing boyfriend!"

Kaito's face flushed. He knew there had to be some catch. This was Ouma. There was always a catch. 

"C'mon, Kichi... You don't have to get all sentimental on my fuckin' ass..." He finally stammered. Of course, Kokichi had to jump on that.

"Nope! But I can grab your ass, if you want!"

Kaito felt his hair stand on end. Even more so than usual. "Huh?!"

"Nishishi! I'm kidding! But I wasn't lying about loving you."

Kaito chuckled nervously. What a mischievous little brat. He would die for him.

"Kichi..."

"Oooh, right! I have a surprise for you!" Kokichi exclaimed, suddenly holding his hands behind his back.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Close your eyes, lean down, and you'll see!"

"Kichi, I love you. But if you slam a pie into my face or something, I swear to fucking God I'm gonna make you regret it." He sighed, doing as told. He leaned down and closed his eyes hesitantly.

There was a brief pause before he felt Kokichi kiss him on the lips.

"K-Kichi?!" He stammered, feeling his face get warm.

"Nishishi! Surprise!" Kokichi exclaimed with a smile. His face was pink as well. It was pretty obvious to Kaito in the moonlight.

"Kichi..." He chuckled. "If you wanted to kiss, all you had to do was ask."

"Wait, what?!"

Before Kokichi could say anything more, Kaito pulled the other closer and wrapped his arms around him, leaning down to kiss him in return. This one was longer, with Kaito keeping one arm around Kokichi's waist and placing the other on his cheek. Kokichi made a small, startled squeak.

"Heh... Not every day I get to surprise him instead of the other way around..." Kaito thought. It was a small victory. He pulled away, smiling, but keeping his hands where they were.

"S-Since when are you so bold?" Kokichi stammered.

"Heh... Since now, I guess."

"Hmph... Well..." Kokichi replied, his eyes landing on Kaito's purple tie. "I can't just let you one-up me like that!"

"Oh, really?" Kaito chuckled. "What are you going to do about it? Ask me to lean down again?"

Instead, Kokichi tugged on Kaito's tie, being careful to not untuck it from his coat. Kaito was pulled down with surprising ease.

"H-Hey... Wha-"

Kaito was cut off by Kokichi placing another hand on the back of Kaito's head and kissing him with a chuckle. After a few seconds, Kaito finally relented and wrapped his arms around Kokichi, playing with his messy hair. Kokichi had managed to get a grand total of two strands of hair to behave tonight, so it was tied in a little ponytail. Kaito thought it was adorable. Kokichi, meanwhile, was finally pulling away again. Kaito chuckled softly.

"Man... I could do this all night."

Kokichi's face was red as he looked down at their shoes. His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"C-Can we?"

Kaito smiled. "Sure."

They leaned in for yet another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"You couldn't keep that fedora on for five minutes..." Shuichi noted with a smile, looking at the hat on the table. Rantaro chuckled a little, embarrassed.

"Yeah... But hey. Shinguji-Kun took his off, too."

"I still don't get how you convinced him to wear one if you did."

"Me neither. But Shirogane's pretty happy about it, so I don't mind." Rantaro chuckled in reply.

"Is she the one that convinced you to ask me to the prom, too?" Shuichi asked with a nervous smile.

"Heh... No. That was something I had to work up the courage to do all on my own. I'm glad I did, though... I thought you would've been taken pretty fast."

"M-Me?" Shuichi stammered.

"Well... Yeah." Rantaro chuckled. "I mean... Look at you. Not everyone can look cute, even if they're wearing an orange and brown outfit..."

"I-I... Um..." Shuichi stuttered, his face reddening. Rantaro scratched at the back of his neck.

"Point is," he recovered. "I'm glad we could do this."

"Me too." Shuichi admitted, developing a sudden urge to glance away. He seemed to develop a sudden interest in Hoshi's outfit, across the room. Only the small tennis player could wear a hat with spikes on it like that and not look like a complete fool...

"Hey, Saihara-Kun?" Rantaro asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Shuichi asked, not daring to look. 

"Do you... Wanna dance?"

"U-Um... I... Uh..."

"Do you not feel like it?"

"O-Oh, no! I-I want to, it's just..."

"What?"

Shuichi seemed to visibly shrink. "I don't know how."

"Oh," Rantaro chuckled, extending his hand to Shuichi. "Well, that's a fixable issue."

"I-I guess..." Shuichi replied in turn, taking the hand offered to him. Rantaro began to guide him gently to the dance floor, smiling.

"Okay," he started. "So, starting position... I'm going to lead to begin with, so I'm going to put my hand on your back, and you're going to put a hand on my shoulder. I'll take the other... Like so." He instructed, holding Shuichi's hand. He made sure his hand was on the bottom, with Shuichi's resting delicately on top.

"N-Now what?" Shuichi stammered.

"Now, I use my hand on your back to kind of... Guide you in the right direction as we move. Like this... One two three, one two three, one two three..."

He carefully began to step, guiding Shuichi in the direction they wanted to go with his hand, like he said he would. Shuichi bit his lip lightly as he did his best to imitate Rantaro's footwork.

"One two three, one two three..." He muttered to himself.

"There you go!" Rantaro chuckled. "You've got it."

"Wh-What about all the fancy stuff people do?"

"Oh, the dip? Maybe we should wait on that..." Rantaro admitted nervously. "You're still getting the hang of things."

"Can we try it once?" Shuichi pleaded.

"Alright," Rantaro relented. "Once. Make sure you're hanging on to me."

Shuichi did as told, before suddenly being dipped masterfully by the taller male. They stared into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments before returning back to their upright positions and continuing to waltz.

"Happy now?" Rantaro asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah... Can we do that again at some point?"

"Heh... Sure."

Shuichi giggled again as Rantaro continued to guide him happily along the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Miu sighed deeply as she finished washing her hands, looking herself over in the mirror. Thank goodness her hair was staying in place...

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone else coming in.

"Bakamatsu! Damn, look at you! You're dressed like a fuckin' prom queen shoe-in- Wait... Why the flyin' fuck are you crying?"

Indeed, Kaede was crying. More than that, actually: She was full on sobbing. Mascara and eyeliner ran streaks down her face as she began to babble incoherently.

"I-I... He... I..."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hakuna your fuckin' tatas, bitch!" Miu cried, grabbing a paper towel and beginning to suddenly dab at Kaede's cheeks. "Come on. Lemme clean you up. Then you can tell me which tight-assed turtle fucker hurt you, and I'll punch 'em in the damn face!"

"I-Iruma... San..." She sniffled. "D-Don't do that..."

"Wipe your makeup off? Or punch Botched Abortion McNeedleDick in the face?"

"P-Punch the... The second one." She managed. "I-It's not his fault. I'm just-"

"Bull-fuckin'-shit it's not his fault! Wait till I get my fuckin' hands on that twatmuffin! Who is he?!" She demanded, her voice quickly rising. "I'll fuck him up so badly he won't ever be able to continue his sorry ass bloodline! I'll take these fuckin' stilleto heels straight to his-!"

"I-Iruma-San!" Kaede managed, before sniffling. "P-Please... Don't do that! He didn't do anything..."

"Who?! What?!" Miu demanded, seemingly bordering hysteria. "Which cunt-lipped, whore-banging-"

"Iruma-San!" Kaede cried out, stopping her mid-sentence. "He's none of those things!"

"Well, then fuckin' speak up, Juliet! Who are you pining for?!"

"I-It's..." She stammered, fresh tears seemingly threatening to come forward. "It's Saihara-Kun..."

"Eh?! Sherlock Homo?!"

Kaede nodded, fresh tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "I-I... I wanted to ask him out for tonight! But I was so nervous, s-so I kept putting it off for days... Th-Then, when I'd finally worked up the courage, I brought up the subject to him, a-and he said he already had a date! And now he and Amami-Kun are waltzing together outside... And they look so happy... And that could have been me!"

After finishing her passionate vent, she burst into even more tears. Miu handed her a fresh paper towel, which she promptly blew her nose into. Loudly. Miu threw away the makeup stained one in her hand and took a fresh one, once again dabbing at Kaede's face. She cupped Kaede's cheek gently with one hand.

"I'll tell ya what." Miu offered.

Kaede sniffled again, not even bothering to tell Miu to take her hand away. "What?"

"We fuckin' blow this joint. We can go to my place, watch some movies, get takeout... Whatever the flyin' fuck you wanna do. I'll drive."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah! C'mon! It's not every day the gorgeous fuckin' Miu Iruma invites someone over to her house! Consider yourself lucky, Bakamatsu!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

Kaede giggled, wiping off the last of her makeup off of her wet face with her hands.

"Th-Thank you, Iruma-San."

"Any fuckin' time, piano bitch! Come on!" Miu replied, holding the door open. They walked out together with smiles on their faces.

Takeout had never tasted so good.


End file.
